


Hey Moon

by spocketlaine



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spocketlaine/pseuds/spocketlaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're really sure that she's the most amazing woman you will ever meet and you're really lucky to have her by your side forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I just got an AO3 and now I'm posting all my previous works here

You saw them sitting in the music room. Casey seemed to be showing her the new song you taught her. And you can’t help but watch. 

You love seeing them like this. Even though you guys have at least one day just for bonding, it’s rare for you to just watch them. And it’s amazing to see how they interact.

You love how she smiles proudly at Casey when she hits the right notes. You love how she helps her with the keys that Casey’s little hands can’t reach. You love how she hums along with the melody that both of you have heard and cherished so much.

You love her so much and how she loves you and Casey. You will never let her go.

She looked up, sensing that they were being watched. She smiled when she saw you and you can’t help but grin back. Casey seemed to notice her lack of attention and turned to where she’s looking.

Your little girl’s eyes lit up, “Daddy! Welcome home!”

She jumped down from her seat to run to you, you crouched down and enveloped her in a hug.

“That was beautiful, Casey! I don’t think Daddy can beat that,” you said.

“That’s not true Daddy! You’re better than me.”

You laughed at her pouting face and carried her as you stand up. Rose already reached the two of you.

“Welcome home,” she greeted you. “How was work today?”

“Tiring,” you answered. “I think I could use a nap.”

She chuckled at you and took Casey.

“Come Cassandra, Daddy seems to be tired and would like to sleep,” she told Casey. “And don’t forget its nap time as well.”

“But I’m not tired,” Casey complained. You chuckle at your daughter’s drooping eyes.

“Don’t you want to play with Daddy?” she asked. “If you take a nap now, then you’ll have the energy to play with him tonight.”

Casey seemed to think about it for a while, but slowly put her head on top of her mother’s shoulder. 

“Okay,” she said and soon her eyes closed.

Rose turned to you and said, “I’ll see you in a while.” She then proceeded to put Casey to her bed.

You watch her ascend the stairs. You love how she holds Casey close to her, as if she’s her lifeline. You love how gentle she is when dealing with her. You love the way she gives one last look at Casey’s room before looking back at you.

You love the way she smiles at you and you feel like your falling in love with her again.

And you will never fall more in love with someone else.

\-----

“Hey moon, please forget to fall down

Hey moon, don’t you go down”

Northern Downpour by Panic! at the Disco

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think.


End file.
